


Here in Your Bedroom

by autumnyte



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a DA Kink Meme prompt asking for insecure Fenris.  Original prompt: <i>Set after Hawke and Fenris get back together. Fenris sleeps over at Hawke's place for the first time and wakes up in the middle of the night with a raging boner while Hawke is still sound asleep. </i></p><p><i>I want to see Fenris trying to decide what to do - have a quiet wank and let Hawke sleep or wake him/her up so they can solve his little problem together? </i></p><p><i>I like seeing mister Broody-pants learn to navigate their relationship </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Here in Your Bedroom

Fenris awoke in the middle of the night with a jolt. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and glanced around, trying to orient himself. A dim glow emanated from the dying embers in the nearby fireplace, illuminating the room just enough to help him gather his bearings.

Reality washed over him, warm and undeniable.  _Hawke._  

It hadn't been a dream. Hawke had forgiven him and, after a passionate reunion, had asked him to spend the night.

Which was why Fenris now found himself in a large bed, enveloped in silky, luxurious sheets. Hawke was curled up naked beside him, his bare flesh pressing against Fenris's side. Olfactory evidence of their earlier activities lingered in the air--sex mingled with sweat and a musk that Fenris recognized as distinctively Hawke's. 

He exhaled sharply. Every nerve in his body tingled at the memory of the previous night, the ghost of Hawke's touch still playing against his skin. Blood pounded through him in a dizzying rush of arousal. His cock was as hard as steel. 

He gazed over at Hawke, who was fast asleep and snoring gently. The faint light of the fire flickered against his face, revealing a peaceful expression. Golden yellow danced along the contours of his torso, highlighting an expanse of rippled muscles, lightly dusted with dark hair. Fenris reached out a tentative hand to caress him, but a twinge of doubt bubbled up, and he withdrew his arm before making contact. 

Instead, he slid his hand beneath the sheet and wrapped it around his own erection. There was still a bit of residual slickness there, making it easy to smooth his thumb over the tip and slowly begin pumping the length.

Fenris bit back a sigh of frustration. The past three years of his life had been spent entirely devoid of intimate physical contact. And now that Hawke--whose touch he'd longed for to the point of aching--was finally right there, he was loathe to resort to his own hand.

He wondered how lovers were supposed to behave when they shared a bed. Would it be appropriate to rouse Hawke from slumber to ravish him again? Or would Hawke view such an action as selfish and unwelcome? 

Cursing his own inexperience with such matters, Fenris sank back against the pillow. He did not wish to impose himself upon Hawke. Their rekindled relationship was too new, too fragile to risk spoiling with a blunder. 

He closed his eyes and threw his free arm across his face, covering his mouth to muffle any sounds. Tightening his grip, he fisted himself faster, focused on quickly reaching completion rather than prolonging his enjoyment. 

Images and sensations flashed through his mind as he sped himself toward release. The sublime frisson as Hawke's fingertips methodically explored his lyrium markings; the tickle of Hawke's voice against his ear, whispering a litany of vulgar suggestions and tender endearments; the way Hawke gazed at him just prior to climaxing, his eyes a mixture of euphoria and awe. 

Fenris let out a stifled groan, then stilled, suddenly sensing movement beside him. The sheets rustled and the mattress creaked.

"Fenris--what?" Hawke's voice was drowsy and thick. "What are you doing? I mean... I can see  _what_  you're doing. Why aren't you doing it with me?" 

Blushing furiously, Fenris lowered his arm and turned to face Hawke, who was propped up on one elbow, eyeing him with a puzzled smirk. 

"You were asleep," Fenris mumbled. "I... did not wish to disturb you."

"Disturb me?" Hawke laughed. "Yes, I was smack in the middle of a positively fascinating dream. The recurring one, where Ripper is chasing the Arishok all around the throne room while I cower behind a pillar. Trust me, I'd much prefer being...  _disturbed_  by a naked elf with a hard--"

"Hawke." Fenris sighed. "Must you joke about everything?" 

"Well, it is a  _little_  bit funny." Hawke brushed his fingertips along Fenris's jaw. "There is nothing in all of Thedas that I want more than you... and now you're actually here in my bed. Did you really think I'd rather  _sleep_?"

"I was unsure whether you'd welcome my attentions again so soon," Fenris answered softly. "Perhaps you have forgotten how new this is for me. I've... never spent the night with anyone before."

Hawke leaned in, buried both hands in Fenris's hair and kissed him deeply. 

"Always wake me. Any time you want me," Hawke whispered against his lips. "I don't care if I ever sleep again."

"I don't think you realize your effect on me," Fenris rumbled, raking his nails against Hawke's back and drawing him closer. "You may regret that offer." 

Hawke shook his head. "I'll never get enough of you," he answered, licking his lips with a hungry grin. "Besides, if I'm sleeping, I can't do this..."

Fenris swallowed hard, a shiver traveling up his spine as Hawke's mouth burned a path from his neck down to his chest. Hawke moved between Fenris's legs and his kisses crept lower, trailing down Fenris's stomach and hips until they stopped just above his thighs. 

Hot breath lapped against his crotch, and Fenris trembled in anticipation as he glanced down and saw Hawke hovering eagerly above his cock, about to devour it. 

He had imagined this moment hundreds of times, but none of his fantasies prepared him for the pure, unyielding bliss of Hawke's warm, wet mouth engulfing his erection and sinking slowly down. Fenris moaned loudly and bucked, his fingers delving into Hawke's tousled, black hair.

Hawke hummed appreciatively at his reaction and picked up the pace, flicking and swirling his tongue with maddening perfection, deftly sucking and sliding his lips up and down Fenris's length.

Thick tendrils of pleasure spread through Fenris, curling and gripping every inch of his body until he was utterly lost to sensation. His muscles tensed and he became swept up in the current of inevitable release.

" _Hawke_ ," he warned, voice low and rough, "I'm... I can't--"

Undeterred, Hawke grabbed Fenris's hips and took him in deeper, moving his mouth faster, more urgently. Overwhelmed by the contact, Fenris's markings flared, illuminating the darkness and emitting a tiny shock of spirit energy that caused Hawke to groan.

Fenris could now see the hazel eyes gazing up at him, imploring him to let go. The sight was enough to send him careening over the edge. Thrusting wildly, light sparked behind his eyes as orgasm roared through him. He gasped and shuddered, spilling his release into Hawke's mouth.

After a moment of breathless silence, Hawke lifted off Fenris with a final, teasing lick and crawled up the bed to lay beside him.

"Maker," Hawke whispered shakily, leaning in to press his forehead against Fenris's. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to taste you?"

Fenris captured Hawke's face between his hands and pulled him into a forceful kiss, his own bitter-sweet tang passing between them as their tongues clashed. Hawke's body quivered with need as he writhed beneath Fenris. 

"I wish to taste you as well," Fenris said softly, diffidently. 

" _Please_ ," Hawke panted, falling back against the bed and gesturing with both hands to his insistent arousal, "by all means, be my guest." 

"I..." Fenris stared down at Hawke and froze. 

"You could touch me, if you'd prefer," Hawke suggested after a moment, clearly sensing Fenris's reluctance.

"No. I want you in my mouth," Fenris insisted, and Hawke's breath hitched audibly. "It's just..." 

 _I have never done this before._  Fenris left the words hanging, unspoken. It was certainly not a secret--Hawke was well aware of his inexperience. But Fenris was embarrassed by the fact that Hawke needed to guide him through the finer points of these intimate acts. He wanted nothing more than to take complete charge and make it all good for Hawke, without so much as a single instruction. 

Hawke took Fenris's hand and placed it over his heart, which was pounding like a maul in his chest. 

"Feel that?" Hawke asked, roughly. "You get me excited to the point of near insanity. Every single thing you do to me feels amazing. Stop worrying so much."

Buoyed by those words, Fenris felt a smile tug at his lips. He leaned over and peppered kisses along Hawke's stomach, nuzzling the soft, dark hair below his navel and following the trail down to his erection.

Circling his fingers around the base, Fenris experimentally licked a wet stripe up the underside of Hawke's cock. When this elicited a strangled whimper, Fenris decided to continue, wrapping his lips around the head and slowly lowering his mouth. He nearly gagged, his eyes watering as he took all of Hawke in, but he managed to accommodate him and work up a steady rhythm, sucking and bobbing. 

Hawke stroked his thick fingers through Fenris's hair and murmured encouragements. "So good," he said, and, "Maker, you're perfect." When Fenris mimicked Hawke's earlier technique, swirling and flicking his tongue around the tip, he was rewarded with a shudder and a shout of: "Oh, sweet Andraste, your  _tongue_."

After that, Hawke stopped talking altogether, reduced to a series of jagged breaths and delicious moans. Fenris reveled in the sounds, in the sensation of Hawke's pulse against his tongue, and in the salty taste of Hawke's velvety skin. Most of all, he marveled at the knowledge that Hawke was  _his_. He could have him this way whenever he wanted. 

"I'm close," Hawke rasped, giving Fenris's hair a firm tug. "Finish me with your hand, if you don't want to--"

Fenris interrupted him with a grunt of protest, which he hoped conveyed the message,  _you had better come in my mouth_. He began to work his mouth harder and faster, bringing up a second hand to cup Hawke's balls and squeeze them gently. Hawke gasped at that, jerking beneath him, clenching and convulsing.

"Fenris!" He let out a hoarse cry as climax overtook him. A rush of warm fluid spurted into Fenris's mouth and he swallowed greedily, thrilling at each tremor of ecstasy.

When the last waves of pleasure receded, Fenris let Hawke slip from his mouth and shifted up the bed. He gave Hawke a soft, slow kiss goodnight before collapsing beside him with a sense of exhausted satisfaction.

***

Fenris's eyes fluttered open just as the pale light of dawn filtered into Hawke's bedroom. The fire had died completely overnight, and Fenris shivered at the slight chill in the air, unaccustomed as he was to sleeping naked.

The cold would have been enough to prickle his skin, but Fenris had to attribute his current prickly feeling to something else entirely: arousal. 

His cock was hard again, flushed red and demanding attention. He wondered if this insatiable desire for Hawke would ever abate, if he would ever stop feeling this desperate to have him. 

Hawke had rolled over onto his side and was fast asleep. But after their earlier conversation, Fenris had no intention of letting sleep be an obstacle. 

He turned toward Hawke and spooned against his back, wrapping an arm around his waist and soaking up the heat that radiated off him. Fenris burrowed closer and began pressing warm, feather light kisses against the back of Hawke's neck.

The contact had the anticipated effect--Hawke began to stir. He yawned and snuggled back against Fenris. 

"Mmm, Fenris," he mumbled contentedly.

Fenris kissed the back of Hawke's neck again, harder this time, sucking and grazing the skin with his teeth. He ground his hips into Hawke, pressing his erection against the back of his thigh.

"Mmm,  _Fenris_ ," Hawke repeated, but this time his voice was lusty and breathless. He rolled over to face Fenris, one hand grabbing the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss, the other hand drifting down to stroke his cock. 

"Hawke," Fenris murmured, just wanting to hear the sound of his name.

"You might just kill me at this rate," Hawke teased, planting kisses along Fenris's neck, then traveling upward to nip and suck on his earlobe. 

"And you're... certain you do not mind being woken like this, multiple times in one night?" Fenris asked. 

"I'm quite certain. You and I have a lot of time to make up for," Hawke said, reaching across Fenris to grab something beside the bed. "Now, I'm going to try my very best to stop talking and let you have your way with me."

Fenris chuckled. "There is no need to be quiet on my account."

"Oh, I didn't say I'd be quiet," Hawke whispered. He slipped a small vial of oil into Fenris's palm and looked at him pleadingly. "Take me.  _Please._ " 

With a wicked smile, Fenris captured Hawke's wrists and pressed him back into the bed. 

"I'll take you, all right," he promised. 

 _And I intend to keep you, too._


End file.
